A lo mejor Song fic
by MarlaBarb'z
Summary: Un amor de ensueño con un final inesperado...Robin & Starfire Por favor: Leer.


Bueno este fic es algo viejo solo que recientemente lo modifique... Espero que les guste y pues si quieren dejar un review o algo es bienvenido! =)

Gracias por leer! ^.^

Disclaimer: Los titanes algún día me pertenecerán, pero mientras publico historias de ellos en internet! xD

* * *

La noche se adentraba, poco a poco se oscurecia mas y mas en esa fria parte de la estación de invierno. Aquella donde los arboles desechan sus frutos y el ambiente se vuelve sombrio. Donde el mas minimo silencio no llega ni siquiera a ser aterrador. Solo abrumandor, triste y desolado... Bueno eso ocurre cuando no sientes el calor de alguien a tu lado que cambia el tono de las cosas y las hace como se supone que deben ser en estas fechas. Alegres, hogareñas y llenas de paz... Ja!... No se ahora como realmente se siente estar asi... Ahora... Ahora que las cosas son tan diferentes... Todo...Incluso yo... Otra vez...

_El silencio de esta noche es abrumante_

_Doloroso me resulta recordarte_

Recuerdo tanto tus palabras... Crueles...secas...frias...Tan distantes y ajenas a ti... Querias alejarme... Ya no querias mas estar conmigo...¿Porque?...Para que me lo pregunte si yo lo sabia...Si, lo sabia, pero no es precisamente lo que yo queria aparentar...

_Cuando te fuiste me arrancaste y me alejaste…_

_El dulce olor de tu calor_

Esos recuerdos que, incluso yo, veo hacia el cielo buscando esperanza... ¿Esperanza?... ¿Que mas podria pasar si todo esta terminado y "arreglado"?...

_ Y pregúntaselo a dios el me oyó_

_Cuantas veces confese al hablar de ti amor_

Por fuera aparentar estar tan bien, tan ajeno a la situacion, a mi, a mis pensamientos, emociones... Presentar una horrible mascara que no me hace estar bien conmigo... Fin go ...¡Finjo!... ¿Y sabes porque?...Por ti. Por ti, para que tu seas feliz...Al menos.

**- FLASH BACK –**

-Esque esto no puede seguir asi, no es lo mismo.

-¿Que puedo hacer tu aceptaste esto antes que yo?

-No lo sé, cambiar, mos...

-¡No voy a cambiar en ninguna forma, soy como soy y crei que tu lo comprendias!-que idiota fui, pero no supe que hacer que decir, creo que es lo que nos lleva a hacer cosas estupidas y espontaneas sin tener tiempo de arrepentirnos al momento...

-Pero como quieres que esto siga si vives en mi propio hogar y no te veo... Y cuando estas -comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas...esos ojos que tanto me alegraba mirar... cuando antes lo hacia...

- cuando estas conmigo y los demas te pones tan... distante frio... te molestas de todo... parece como si fuera mejor que no te dijeramos palabra alguna...-en este punto las palabras salian con dificultad de su boca,(ah esa boca...que siempre se anhela) y hacia mas dificil escucharla con sus manos sobre ella...-.

-¿Que quieres que haga Star? ya te lo dije, no puedo estar como tu esperas... Acordamos no estar juntos todo el dia... Fue idea tuya...

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres yo...-sus lagrimas salian suavemente, pero ya habia alejado sus manos de su cara

-No es precisamente lo que quiero, solo...solo que me comprendas...-suspire- Eramos héroes Star, lo somos ahora y no se por cuanto tiempo mas y creo que debemos hacer nuestro trabajo bien

-¿Desde cuando se a convertido en trabajo? Por mi parte es algo que me agrada. Si esto ya no te gusta es mejor...

-Si eso pensaba hacer, ya te lo habia dicho...Pero no es una idea segura... ¿Porque crees que estado tan distante? No quiero estar aqui toda mi vida...-la chica me miraba estupefacta, creo que ni yo sabia lo que decia...o al menos eso creia...

-¿Eso es lo que piensas Robin? ¿De verdad quieres dejarnos? ¡Dejamos muchas cosas por el equipo, por la ciudad, por la gente, por nosotros mismo!... Deje muchas cosas, no solo por eso, si no tambien por ti...

-No fue solo por mi, hasta donde yo se tu habias estado muy feliz cuando todo empezo...¿No? -Si antes...-la chica miro con recelo hacia su perfil opuesto, cerrando los ojos con furia provocando que un par de lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, mas lagrimas... nuevamente...pero ahora llenas de enojo...¿Seria obvio no?, vacilo en decir algo, por un momento, hasta que...- Ahora no te entiendo. Tengo que ser feliz y tu igual, y creo... creo que no es asi... Es mejor...-tomo aliento-. Es mejor que estemos lejos...-dijo….sono tan fria y distante, quizas como yo en los ultimos meses, todo vuelve… luego me miro por un instante de una forma tan sutil y tierna que a la vez anunciaba una despedida para luego alejarse de mi...

**- FIN DEL FASH BACK –**

Fue entonces cuando supe que ya nada podia ser igual. Si lo sabia. Otra cosa es que no lo quisiera aceptar... Es en este punto cuando comienzas a preguntarte tantas cosas, hasta recuerdas cada momento de las cosas que pasaron... desde el principio... hasta... el final... ¿Porque tuvo que ser en el lugar donde acudiamos para "estar juntos"...? ¿Porque simplemente no pude decirle nada...bueno? O...¿Porque no retroceder el tiempo asi tan facilmente para arreglar la situacion como cambiar el hecho de mi distancia hacia ella...despues de lo que paso? Yo no queria que le sucediese nada. Pero eramos heroes... Y se sabia que eramos... Cuesta trabajo decirlo ahora, tienen que comprender que no es una palabra muy recurrida en mi vocabulario, y no es, como dirian los demas, apropiada a mi personalidad...o eso aparento...por que al final, siempre pasan daños...

Sabían mis amigos sobre lo nuestro, tambien las personas a las que ayudabamos continuamente cuando saliamos salir a pasear... Claro que se notaba la diferencia entre ella y yo... Y por lo mismo nuestros enemigos, esos que estan en contra de que ayudemos a la gente, que quieren ofendernos y que no respetan que alguien ayude a otros sin pago alguno,... Y quieren terminar con la felicidad de otros por que simplemente no la aceptan... Starfire, mi princesa y no solo en metafora, mi chica,mi amiga...mi alegria con su forma de ser que cambia el dia... Lo ilumina literalmente aunque por mucho tiempo no lo quise aceptar...Y aun logra estremecer todo mi ser con su persona...Pero eso me... agrada...-sonrio al pensarlo... Ella fue un medio para que intentaran separar al equipo, chantajearnos para su conveniencia claro... No directamente ella... Era solo el hecho que eramos "novios" -mi cuerpo se estremece ante la palabra, ¿Ven?...- Asi que al que buscaran era a mi por ser el "lider" y ceder mas facil a sus exigencias... ¿Que podia hacer si ella era mi chica? Y no solo eso, es una persona a la cual estimo mucho... ¿que mas se podía?. No queria que esto siguiese sucediendo, no debí ni siquiera permitirlo... Las cosas no debieron ser así... Pensé al principio que todo seria diferente, gran parte de mí quería que así fuera y evitar a lo que me indicaba lo contrario, pero ese sentimiento que llegue a sentir y siento por ella no lo he sentido por nadie mas...aún... Decidí arreglarlo un poco a los ojos externos pero opte por hacerlo aún mas notorio y "real", incluso yo quería creerlo... Mi frialdad y desinterés llego más allá y las cosas se solucionaron un poco...Sólo en cuánto al ser héroes...

Y eso, al parecer te hirio mucho... Cuanto lo siento... No queria que asi fuese, solo... tan solo queria protegerte, cuidarte...Evitar que alguna desdicha llegara a ti... Creo que no me salio muy bien, porque fue aun mas doloroso para mi que el que te hiciera daño fuera... yo... Te extrañe por mucho tiempo, pero aquel dia no sabia ni siquiera en que pensar, que hacer, como arreglar las cosas. Era claro que yo te necesitaba, pero tu ya no eras feliz conmigo. No, no lo eras... Claro que no. Me hacías falta, por que en situaciones como esta es cuando mas recuerdas todo. Absolutamente TODO, como lo dije antes... Lo bueno y por desgracia el daño... Pero lo que mas duele son esos pequeños pero alegres momentos que sabes que de muchas maneras no volverán a ser igual o similares con ella o con alguien mas... Ver tu sonrisa hasta que el tiempo me lo impide y me exige hacer algo mas, pero que aceptas con cierta alegría por que sabes que si fuera cosa rutinaria jamás tendrían sentido por que se hace siempre... Mirarte, ver detalladamente todo tu esplendor, tu gran persona... Tus labios que conforman tu boca de la cual deslumbra una voz que me hace vibrar... Tus ojos que cuando no dices nada como me hacen saber tanto de ti... Tu cabello, para mi radiante e hipnotizador... Cuanto me gustas... Cuanto te extraño... Todo llega, mas allá... El ser amigos por mucho tiempo dejo tantas cosas buenas como el hecho de conocer tanto del otro y de muchas maneras... Hasta me resultaba interesante saber tu sabor de gaseosa preferido o la cantidad de catsup en tus papas... Si, asi de loco estas cuando de verdad alguien te interesa...Y mas, cuando esa persona tiene ese no se que que tanto te atrae, te dice VEN...

_De toda la falta que haces_

_De los planes que deseaste_

Mis amigos se preocupaban por lo que pudiera hacerte con nuestra relación, no querían que yo te hiciera daño... -Debes tener cuidado, no vayas a jugar, puedes hacerle daño... Pero ¿que jamás pensaron en lo que yo podría sentir? Pensaron que era un insensible... Pero, aunque lo hice... Resulto peor para mí...

_Tan solo queria explicarte_

Pensé y pensé sobre que hacer... Tenía varias ideas claras... Una de ellas era que no quería alejarme de ti... La otra era que mi situación no me permitía estar contigo... Esa era la más difícil... Y una tercera que no quería que me odiases,... Si se podía aún quería ser tu amigo... O algo más, pero en forma sutil... ¿Porque en Tokio tuve que arruinar lo que teniamos? Nos gustabamos y hasta resultaba divertido expresarlo secretamente... Pensar en las probabilidades de que el otro sintiera algo similar... Esas dudas hasta resultaban excitantes a seguir pensando e imaginando un porvenir... Pero, si tu en gran parte mas que yo, no hubiesemos arriesgado esa amistad, nada hubiera pasado y es mejor vivir y sentir algo a que no pasara nada... Opté por hablar contigo y pensar en un discurso, que sabía que terminaría hechando a la basura y que lo que pasara después pasaría por algo...

_Que a lo mejor..._

_Esta no es la mejor excusa uah!_

_Para llamarte en madrugada_

_Pero quería escuchar tu voz_

-** FLASH BACK -**

Entrado ya el frío mas fuerte de la noche, pues ocho lunas ya habían desde nuestro encuentro, decidí buscarte directamente ya que las indirectas no parecían doblegarte de forma alguna a que cedieras a hablar conmigo. Así que fui a buscarte con el miedo corriendo en las manos, en la sangre y sobre en todo en lo que podía llamarse el corazón. Con la adrelanina a flor de piel, a tientas sobre lo que pudiese pasar. Los pasos falsos jugaban en mi contra, pero ante todo debía hacer caso omiso a cualquier impedimento... Debía hablar contigo, era lo correcto... Te necesitaba...Y a lo mejor...

_Y a lo mejor_

_Estoy fallando a palabra_

_De no buscarte nunca nunca_

_Pero esque no podia dormir_

Al llegar a tu puerta... El sudor danzaba en mi cara, lenta y friamente. Los nervios intentaban apoderarse de mi. Mi mano temblaba, no era tan fácil hablar contigo después de una pelea,... La ultima quizás, sobre... lo ... nuestro... Y tener todas esas ideas no me eran de mucha ayuda... Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía... No debía dejar así las cosas, no era propio de mi y no es lo que yo quisiera, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo y era lo menos que podía hacer después de habernos lastimado... Un toque suave temeroso resonó sobre tu puerta... Esa parte de mi de la que estoy en contra no quería que abrieras la puerta pero la otra me incitaba a buscarte...

_Y es que me la paso pensando en ti _

-Star, ¿estás ahí?...-hubo un corto silencio...- abre... por favor -creo que resultaba suplicante...- Necesito hablar contigo...-eran las palabras correctas a mis emociones, esas con las que tanto luché... Hubo un silencio, y era lo más que podía merecer, después de lo que hice sin pensar en lo que sentiría era lo mejor que podría recibir... Con las esperanzas perdidas de alguna especie de reconciliación pensé en marcharme y hacerle caso, al menos por esta vez y dejarla seguir adelante, aunque no fuera lo que quisiera..**.**

-Hola, que necesitas...-dijiste luego de abrir la puerta, mostrarte y esbozar una actuada sonrisa...

_En tu mirada en tu sonrisa En tu manera tan distinta de hacerme reir_

Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estabas triste y que querías que no estuviera ahí, parado frente ati... Pero abriste, querías saber que tenía preparado para ti... También querías arreglar las cosas, aunque sabías que así no era nuestro destino...

-Hola, -dije suavemente mirandote con verguenza a los ojos.- ¿Podemos...hablar?...

_Oh si tu estuvieras aquí_

_Todo seria tan feliz_

Te moviste un poco hacia la izquierda para dejar que yo pasara, supuse... Te adentraste primero en la habitación, donde me resultan tantos recuerdos tan agradables, tantas historias que pase contigo, esos momentos pudiesen ser insignificantes pero los que vivas con una u otra persona jamás serán iguales... Sentada ya en tu cama, arreglada. Cosa que me extraña al igual que tu vestida para la hora que era. ¿Que estarías haciendo, a solas, con las luces apagadas, tu cortina corrida, y todo en orden?... Me miraste, suplicante de no alargar el momento, pero algo me indicaba que no querías correrme...

-Star... yo...-llame tu atención ya que por unos instantes tu mirada se había desviado- lo lamento... Te disponías a hablar, lo siento, pero era yo de verdad quien debía pedirte disculpas... -Las cosas no debieron ser así... Perdón -baje la mirada, no podía soportar el recordar el hecho de hacerte daño...

-Robin, tu también debes perdonarme, yo no debí decirte todo eso, fui tan cruel, yo

-No Star, lo merezco... No debí actuar así- te miré directo a los ojos, suplicante.- No... te lo merecías...-me miraste compasiva te acercaste y me abrazaste. Con tu mano izquierda tomaste mi rostro tu pulgar sobre mi mejilla que comenzaste a acariciar suave y cariñosamente y el resto de tus dedos sobre mi cuello, tu cara se encontraba posada sobre mi hombro, mirando, quizás, hacia el infinito...Te abracé también, quería que no te alejaras... Intenté aferrarte con fuerza y delicadeza hacia mi... De verdad no quería que ese sentimiento acabara...

_Mi mejor motivo pa reir y parar de sufrir_

-Todo esta bien, no tenemos nada que perdonarnos...-tu rostro se apartó de mi...-pero, no debemos seguir juntos, así... Debemos, tomar caminos distintos, tu lo dijiste y quizás sea la mejor idea... Miré hacia el otro lado, pero sin alejarme tanto de tu cara...

-Sabes que eso no es realmente lo que vine a buscar -dije de una forma tan lastimera...

-Yo tampoco así lo quisiera, pero las cosas nos lo dicen, debemos afrontarlas y quizás puede que sea lo mejor ser realmente solo "amigos"

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? -te miré fijamente, y tan cerca de tus labios...-¿Estás... segura?

-Siento que es lo que debemos hacer -igual me miraste para luego acercar tu rostro más a mí. Humedecí mis labios con un rose fijo con mi lengua, para pensarlo un segundo y asentí con la cabeza... Mi mirada, podía sentir, era triste... Pero tu así lo querías...

Te acercaste mas hacia mi rostro, te imite, para luego rosar tus labios con los mios... Lenta y temerosamente...

_Es tenerte junto a mi..._

_O a lo mejor..._

_Se me subieron las copas_

_Pero entre copa y copa el sentimiento aflora_

_y tu recuerdo crece hora con hora_

_y de una explicación llego la hora_

Poco a poco fuimos tomando ritmo e intensidad, recorri tus labios... Firme pero lentamente.

_El seguir el latido de un corazón_

_envuelto en una pasión_

_es la mejor justificación_

_del dar todo por amar_

_llorar reir y perdonar_

_sin ningun remordimiento_

_adornan el bello momento de entregar_

Hasta que el beso poco a poco se fue conviertiendo en una necesidad. Tan apasionado. No quería dejarte, de verdad que no podía, pero ese momento se estaba terminando, después de un rato se pierde intensidad. Los últimos roces entre nuestros labios. Creo que deje claro que no quería desprenderme de aquel momento, pero el aire me estaba faltando. El último beso, hasta que lentamente nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos, para grabar ese instante por un largo tiempo en nuestros pensamientos...

_No hay nada como una mirada enamorada_

_mirando en lo profundo de tus ojos_

_contemplando nada anonadada_

_pensando en todo y calculando el modo_

_de cómo con amor sobrellevar esta vida terrenal_

_haciendo caso oimiso del aspecto material_

_libre de odiar interpretando pensamientos_

_haciendo exposiciones de los bellos sentimientos_

Sonreíste con cierta ironía y felicidad, para bajar tu mirada... ¿Por qué? Yo quería seguir mirándote. Juntaste tu cara a mi mejilla izquierda, dejaste tan cerca tus labios de los míos de nuevo...

_Oh como recuerdo yo aquellos momentos_

_que ahora son solo una vision del pasado_

_hacia la vida mia te sentia tan mia_

_pero tu corazon a otro pertenecia_

_y no quiero ni pensar en que daria_

-Aún quiero que seamos amigos, -sentía como esbozabas una sonrisa- ¿Puedo contar con eso?

-Claro... Te separaste un momento para posarte frente a mí y mirarme de nuevo a los ojos...

_Hasta la vida mia yo podria ofrecerte_

_te bajaria una estrella para convencerte_

_te escribiria una poesia todas las noches para enamorarte_

_seria honesto y sincero para no enfadarte_

_solo quererte comprenderte y respetarte_

-Gracias...-dijiste para volver a tu posición inicial...

_Y porque no hasta pelearte_

_para asi tener que reconciliarte_

_y darme a la dulce tarea de volver a enamorarte_

Nos quedamos así por largo tiempo, así, abrazados. Sientiendo tan sólo la esencia del otro para ser feliz.

_Espero no hartarte_

_pero es que con solo mirarte besarte_

_provocaste todo este arte que suena cursilería_

_pero quien diria que con todo este amor que yo siento no podria_

_cumplir mi promesa yo solo llame para poner mis cartas sobre la mesa_

_y confesarte esto haber si asi el dolor cesa _

Mucho tiempo ha pasado ya desde aquella noche en que hicimos más fuerte lo que ya teníamos, logramos una amistad mas duradera. Esa que pocas veces se llega a lograr conociendo otra parte del otro. Aparentemente seguimos con nuestras vidas. Cada uno en lo suyo sin dejar que eso interfiriera en nuestras labores, comunicación y relación con los demás. Sí, fue difícil al principio, incluso ahora pero con menor intensidad.

_Es que me la paso pensando en ti_

_en tu mirada en tu sonrisa_

_en tu manera tan distinta de hacerme reír_

_oh si tu estuvieras aquí todo seria tan feliz_

_mi mejor motivo pa reír y parar de sufrir es tenerte junto a mi_

"Pero nada es imposible así que debemos seguir nuestro camino", repito sus ideas...Lo hago hasta que intento creerlas...

_A lo mejor…_

_Tengo que cambiar mi ambición_

Pero... mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que tengo una chica así a mi lado... Pero debo afrontar la realidad... Esa realidad en la que sé que no me encontraré a nadie igual, nunca, pero igual puede ser especial o incluso más...

_Y hacerle caso al corazón_

Ahora que el equipo se ha dispersado y cada uno continúo con diferentes formas de vida puedo verla de vez en cuando debido a que también soy empresario en mis tiempos libres. Pero lo único que realmente me queda de ella son buenos recuerdos y saber que... puedo volver a empezar...

_Será mejor decir adiós. _

- Fin -

_A lo mejor/ Golden Ganga_

_By: Mar Barba_

_

* * *

_Si pueden y quieren buscar la rola, no sera el mejor genero para escucharla pero pues en su momento me llego muchisimo la letra y pues Adan (el vocalista) es muy buen compositor... =)

Thank's!


End file.
